


Coming out of my cage

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The buttplug incident [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, milphy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Miller decides to come out to his family.





	

Murphy laid on his bed, tapping carefully at the buttons on the purple gameboy. The colour had faded somewhat, the buttons were wearing down, the A almost completely gone. The pokemon tune beeped along. The screen dark, leaving him tilting it towards the light so he could see. Murphy groaned as the game rang out a tune telling him he'd come across yet another zubat.

“I don't want you.” Murphy grumbled. He ran away, walked another two steps before he found another one. He let out a pained sigh.

“Hey.” Murphy tilted his head back off the end of the bed, spotting Miller hovering in his door. Murphy nodded a hey of his own, the blood rushing to his head. Miller shifted in the doorway, his mouth opening.

“i-” Miller's mouth snapped closed again, he rubbed his hands on his jeans. Eyes shifting around the room, mouth pulled in a frown.

“You okay?” Murphy asked, unease curling in his stomach. He quickly turned the gameboy off, flipping around so he was sat on the end of the bed. Miller nodded, then shook his head. Then nodded again, a forced smile coming onto his face.

“You want to play playstation?”

“Miller what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Playstation?” Miller asked again, nodding behind him looking desperately hopeful.

“Yeah..Yeah sure.” Murphy said slowly. He followed Miller back to his room. Murphy moved over to Millers bed, flopping down, Miller grabbed the controllers and turning the games console on. He threw Murphy one before settling tentatively onto the floor a few feet from the bed. “Dude?” Murphy asked with a laugh. “Do I smell or something.”

“Usually. Yeah.” Miller joked but it fell flat, felt forced and Miller seemed to know it as he finished it up with a half hearted shrug. “trying to sort out my posture. I always slouch on the bed.” Miller said. Which Murphy may have been able to believe usually because it was true, they both ended up hunched like cavemen, or hanging off the bed in awkward positions, but Miller was hunched on the floor looking almost defensive.

“Okay.” Murphy said, eyeing Miller as he turned back to the screen. Murphy wanted to ask but if he knew Miller, and he liked to think he did after almost 4 years living together, then this was part of process, if he'd decided he didn't want to tell Murphy whatever it was that was bothering him then he wouldn't have asked him back to his room. He would have just locked himself away to brood. Murphy bit his tongue when Miller sent him a nervous look, stopping himself to blurting out questions. It wouldn't help, if anything it would make Miller clam up.

Murphy endured thirty minutes of the most uncomfortable playstation session he'd ever had. Miller shooting him scared looks every few seconds. At times he'd grunt out the start of a sentence before it squeaked to a stop and he'd hunched further in on himself. Murphy tried desperately to stay calm, to look relaxed, to keep things going as normally as possible to put Miller at ease.

Forty five minutes in and Murphy decided he needed to use the bathroom but he was sure if he left and came back they would be right back at the beginning of the whole process and Murphy would need to sleep at some point in the next year so it would be best to just hold it. He shifted on the bed, alternating from sitting up straight to hunching in awkward positions trying to keep the weight off his bladder.

“I think I'm gay.” Miller finally said, so quietly that Murphy almost didn't hear him past the sounds coming from the screen. Murphy's fingers stilled on the controlled for a moment before he paused the game. Turning to look at Miller. Miller wasn't looking at him. Hunched even further over his eyes glued firmly on the paused screen, so still he looked like a statue, Murphy wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

“Miller.” Murphy said tentatively. Miller tensed up further when Murphy dropped the controlled and got off the bed. His hands gripped too tight around the controller, Murphy could hear the plastic creaking as he sat down next to Miller on the floor.

“That's a lie.” Miller said breathlessly. “I mean, not the gay part, but the think bit. I _know I'm_ gay I just..probably need to stop talking. I'm sorry, if that makes you uncomfortable or-

“Jesus will you calm down.” Murphy snapped. “You look like I'm about to hit you.” Miller's eye shifted guilty, boring into the floor. Murphy moved his hand, clapping Miller on the shoulder, wincing at the way he seemed to flinch away, Murphy gripped tighter. “Miller man, look at me.” Murphy pleaded. Miller's eyes slipped closed. “Alright, fine, but I should let you know I'm never going to be this nice or sincere with you again so you should probably look at me and cherish the moment.” Murphy shot Miller a grin that he missed. “We're no just friends you know, you're my brother. Miller you're my family. I love you and you can take the piss out of me for saying that later and because I care about you I won't even punch you for doing so. I mean, I might claim temporary amnesia, but I won't hit you, so I think that shows a lot.” Miller snorted a quiet laugh making Murphy grin. “You're my brother Miller.” Murphy said seriously. Miller peeked up at him. “you being gay doesn't change that in any way. Nothing is ever going to change that. We're good.”

“We're good?”

“Always.” Murphy said,yanking Miller into a quick hug. He felt Miller smile into his shoulder, patting him a few times before he pushed him back with a smirk.. “But dude. You realise you've had a crush on Monty since I've known you? I mean, you telling me you were straight, that would have been a revelation, I probably would have died of shock.”

“You're an ass hole.”

“You love assholes.” Murphy countered.

“I'm going to punch you.” Miller grumbled, but a smile was stretching across his face. “You wanna get back to playing?” he asked, poking Murphy with his controller.

“You sure you don't want to wax poetic love confessions about Monty?”

“I don't like Monty.” Miller said.

“I know. You _love_ him.” Miller launched at Murphy, grabbing him a headlock. Murphy tried batting him away as his knuckled scraped against Murphy's skull. “Alright alright!” Murphy yelled, Miller shoved him away. Murphy moved over to the bed again, sitting down and rubbing at his aching head. “You gunna come sit up here now? You're kinda in my way down there.” Murphy said. Miller rolled his eyes but quickly scrambled over to sit down next to Murphy. Murphy unpaused the game and they begun playing. “But seriously man, I can't wait to best man at the Miller Green wedding.”

“Get the fuck out of my room.” Miller groaned with a laugh.

*

Miller had asked Murphy to be there when he told his dad. For the next few weeks Murphy spent more time in Miller's room than his own, which wasn't exactly unusual, but rather than playing games it would generally be Murphy listening to the repetitive music of a game on pause as Miller paced up and down the room mumbling out plans for how to tell David, Murphy had agreed to each and every one of them. Running his hands through his hair and groaning as Miller came up with more and more elaborate ways that everything could go wrong, starting from – he might not accept me. To – the house will explode and we'll all be burned alive.

He tried, to no avail to calm Miller down, to tell him that David would be fine and it would work, for about 12 hours. They would go to bed with Miller smiling and nodding and agreeing that they would sit David down the next day to tell him, only by the time they were at lunch Murphy was being interrupted from launching shreds of his crust into Bellamy's annoyingly soft looking hair by Miller whispering about how he couldn't do it.

Murphy had offered that they just don't tell him yet, revisit the idea in a few weeks, or months, when Miller felt more ready but Miller had just vehemently shook his head no.

“Murphy, leave some potato for us to eat will you?” David said looking with an amused glint as Murphy butchered peeling a potato. Which had probably halved in size since Murphy begun the peeling process.

“How come Miller gets to chop? I want to chop.” Murphy grumbled, shooting a glare at Miller who was methodically chopping away at some vegetables.

“Because last time you almost cut my finger off.” David said.

“It was an accident.” Murphy grumbled. “You shouldn't have put your hand on the chopping board.”

“It's a knife Murphy, not an axe, you don't need to swing it.” David said. “It's okay, cooking's not everyone strong point.”

“I'm basically a chef.” Murphy grumbled, a lump of potato with a slither of skin on it fell into the bin.

“John, you know I support you no matter what but please don't become a chef, you're just setting yourself up for failure.” David said with a teasing smile.

“I'm great at cooking! If it's something simple.”

“Peeling potatoes is simple.”

“With a working peeler. This ones broken.”

“Its not broken you're just using it wrong. Look turn it a bit to the-”

“I can do it!”

“You're using it like a hack saw John.”

“you're a hack-”

“I'm gay.” Miller said, loud enough to make Murphy jump, the potato fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a thump. The three watched the potato roll across the kitchen floor. Murphy looked up once it came to a stop. His eyes found Miller who slowly turned from the potato to look at David. “So..What do you think?”

“I think we're probably going to have to throw that potato away. Do you know how long its been since I washed these floors?”

“Dad.” Miller groused.

“I'm kidding of course. Five second rule.” David scooped the potato from the floor. Murphy resisted the urge to drop his face in his hands and groan. He placed the potato down on the table, hovering next to Miller, the smile fell off his face when he saw the look on his sons face. “Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you know you can but I've got to be honest I don't know what I'm meant to do now.”

“You're meant to accept it.” Murphy said

“I do! Nate, I do, completely. Don't think I don't. I just, when Jessica from the station came out she sat down and had a long talk with her parents about it. I know a parent who just nodded and asked to be passed the salt when their kid came out. Do you want me to ask questions or-” Murphy blinked as Miller chuckled.

“Do you want to ask questions and talk about it?”

“I do if you do.” David said.

“I just want you to be okay with it.”

“I am.”

“Then..We don't need to say anymore.”

“One question.” David said suddenly. Miller raised an eyebrow. “Is there a boyfriend I should know about?”

“No. Not at the moment.” Miller mumbled. David nodded.

“Alright. One last thing.”

“what?”

“I love you. Both of you and nothing either of you say or do will ever change that.” Miller flushed, giving a small nod and quickly retuning to chopping.

“You too.” Miller grumbled.

“There is one small problem though.” David said sadly. Millers head bobbed back up. “We will need to have an updated sex talk.” Miller's face paled in horror as Murphy howled in laughter. “Don't you laugh, you'll be there too.”

“What?!”

“Better to know than to be caught unaware.” David said.

“Please don't Dad.”

“That's what the internet is for!” Murphy declared. David shot him an unimpressed look.

“Don't worry, it won't be now. Now we cook. I'm starving.” Murphy groaned. David picked up the potato replacing it into Murphy's hand with a grimace.

“Believe me, it's just as bad for me as it is for you two.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Miller moaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After the latest episode of the 100 where you actually see David, Miller and Murphy in the same scene I really wanted to write some more powerhouse of the cell.  
> I realised i never put in Miller coming out so I ended up doing this.  
> I'm working on a new powerhouse of the cell - college years - multi chapter. So keep an eye out for that and check out my Hogwarts Murphamy AU.   
> As always, comments and kudos are greatlyyyyyyy appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
